The present invention relates to a saddle support device, and more particularly to a saddle support device for a bicycle and a similar vehicle.
A saddle support device generally comprises a support member integrally fixed on an upper end of a seat post. A carriage and a yoke are supported on the upper end of the support member for receiving a pair of saddle frames of the saddle of the bicycle. Two examples of such a saddle support device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,922 to Juy, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,357 to Shimano. The structures of the saddle support devices of these patents are solid and are not resilient so that they can not absorb shock, vibration or the like which may be transferred to the riders.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional saddle support devices.